


Muggleborn Discrimination - The Reign of Umbridge

by SarahsShortStories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Crying, Dark Magic, Discrimination, Embarrassment, F/M, Forced, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Mudblood, Multi, Other, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahsShortStories/pseuds/SarahsShortStories
Summary: This story follows Hermione through a darker version of her 5th year, with a heavy focus on anti-muggle discrimination.We split away from the main timeline of the books after the DA are caught and Dumbledore takes the fall to protect them (Chapter 27 of Order of the Phoenix).In the aftermath of Dumbledore's flight the Ministry takes a more hardline stance, and even quietly embraces reactionary pureblood propaganda.  Instead of the steadfast mass resistance to Umbridge's administration seen in the book, the school largely falls under the shadow of her prejudiced authority.At this Hogwarts, detention isn't the only punishment she's facing anymore.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. When Everything Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This premise is partially a rewrite of an earlier story that felt rushed and that I never finished properly. 
> 
> Warning in advance though, it's probably going to get as dark and sexually explicit as my other work.

>   
>  By Order of The Ministry of Magic, Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 
> 
> The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight.  
>  \- Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic  
> 

  


The announcements had already been posted all over the school by the time the first students woke up that morning. Umbridge had moved quickly to assert her authority, with disturbing effectiveness. The castle felt strangely darker, as if all the usual feelings of warmth and safety had left along with Dumbledore.

Hermione was stewing in an intense sense of guilt that she couldn't brush away. She'd talked Harry into starting the DA in the first place after all. It had been her member list that Umbridge had managed to retrieve from the Room of Requirement. Her idea to write down their names. She didn't tell Harry and Ron how she felt. Neither of them seemed eager to talk either, and they would have just told her it that wasn't her fault. 

Either way, the muggleborn witch also couldn't help but feel a growing sense of foreboding as they made their way to the Great Hall. It didn't take very long for things to get worse.

Before they'd even finished breakfast, Hermione had to stop Ron from picking a fight with Malfoy. She'd felt a shiver of revulsion when the Slytherin boy eyed her with that slimy grin. Her own hand had nearly reached for the wand tucked into the waistband of her skirt. But it was obvious that Draco wanted them to start something here. He was eager to push the limits of that new Inquisitorial Squad badge on his robe. Just the revelation that Malfoy could revoke house points was shocking on its own. Her friends didn't seem to understand what that meant.

That was only the beginning. As the day continued, they would all slowly learn that Dumbledore wasn't the only one gone. Several other professors had been forced out. Some after they had resisted Umbridge's administration, others simply for suspicion of being loyal to the former headmaster. Mostly following baseless accusations that they somehow aided Dumbledore's escape. Rumors spread like wildfire among the students, many of whom suddenly found themselves with free time until the 'Ministry approved' replacements could be brought in. Everyone seemed to know some version of what had happened. Often several conflicting versions. But the Ministry's version of events was far more shocking than the truth, and made for much juicier gossip. 

When Umbridge's new professors arrived, the shift in narrative became even more apparent. The horrible woman's replacement teachers all seemed to share her bigoted views on blood purity. Of course if you listened to the Slytherins, they were saying that Dumbledore and his staff had been the ones spreading propaganda and trying to 'replace' purebloods with half-breeds and muggleborns. At first it all seemed absurd. Surely nobody could possibly believe any of this.

Hermione had expected more resistance to the new headmistress. And there was some at first. But it only took days for the mood of the school to change. It was impossible to separate the people who were embracing the hateful messaging from those who were simply too afraid to speak up. Almost no one seemed to be fighting it. Not after the staff started cracking down on anyone who did. 

Meanwhile, the newspapers had gone from merely dismissing rumors of Voldemort's return to openly propagandizing about 'the real threat' of Dumbledore and his 'un-pure' allies trying to upset the order of things. She stopped getting the Daily Prophet when she realized they were putting a positive spin on muggleborns being registered and having wands stripped from them by the Ministry. Even more shockingly, the editorials were filled with disgusting old nonsense that Hermione had assumed nobody believed anymore. Things like the inherent promiscuity of muggle women. Or rumors of muggleborn men defiling innocent pureblooded girls. Or the ancient myth that muggleborn girls got magic by 'stealing the seed' of wizards through seduction and trickery. And those stories weren't only spreading in Slytherin.

The first attacks happened before the end of the week. A pair of muggleborn boys were stunned and then beaten so ferociously that they had to be taken out of school. The perpetrators were let off completely after they made up a story about the two boys menacing a pureblood girl. With the Ministry and the school's administration embracing the rhetoric, the tone of the student body shifted even more dramatically. Hermione had overheard students openly talking about 'muggle-hunting'. And there were more incidents in the halls. Fights that were ruthlessly and very one-sidedly broken up by Umbridge's thuggish 'Inquisitorial Squad'. In Charms class they learned anti-muggle curses. The new Transfiguration teacher offensively joked that animagus were wizards that could pretend to be animals, and that muggleborns were animals that could pretend to be wizards.

There was a flurry of activity that first weekend. Many muggleborns, and even half-bloods, were pulled out of school by their parents. Without openly expelling them, the headmistress was getting the same results just by creating an environment where their continued presence at the school was increasingly unsafe. But even though any attempt at concerted resistance seemed to be falling apart, Hermione was still intent on staying. She gotten into a rather intense argument with Ron when he patronizingly tried to talk her out of it.

Despite everything, Hermione initially managed to avoid trouble herself. Though her trips through the halls now sometimes involved dodging hexes and running from older students who recognized her. 

That had worked until she was seen casting a defensive shield charm in a corridor by Professor Buckthorn. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was one of the slimiest of Umbridge's replacement teachers, and before giving her a detention he'd first loudly lectured her about 'mudbloods causing trouble in the halls'. All while ignoring the amused group of Slytherin 6th years who had been trying to corner her only moments before.

The young witch had returned to her dormitory that evening exhausted. Her knees hurt and her muscles ached. Buckthorn had forced her to scrub the dirty floor of his office by hand. 'Like a muggle', as he'd put it. She'd been in there for hours, and the entire time he'd stood over her making insulting comments or monologuing about the 'filthiness' of 'mudblood whores' like herself. But Hermione had quickly recognized that the verbal barbs were meant to bait her, and she'd smartly kept her lips pursed together. Instead silently focusing on her demeaning task, even when he walked over the stones she'd just cleaned to make her scrub them again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day's classes began with Potions. Snape had so far managed to avoid the purge of Dumbledore loyalists. Possibly due to his popularity within Slytherin, or just the man's well-known dislike for Potter and his friends. But unbeknownst to Umbridge and the Ministry, he _was_ a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Someone Dumbledore trusted. That at least gave Hermione some cause for hope. 

Harry was acting incredibly nervous in the common room that morning though. Something had happened during his Occulmency lesson with Snape last night. Something he wouldn't talk to them about. But he was suddenly obsessed with finding a way to talk to Sirius as well. Hermione couldn't do much to comfort him. She had to walk down to class separately from him and Ron, taking a secret passage and moving quietly to avoid being ambushed in the halls. 

There had been another attack just the other day. A little muggleborn girl from Ravenclaw had her robes blasted into tatters by a group of her own housemates. And then she'd gotten detention for a rarely enforced dress code violation. Things only seemed to be escalating. Many classes were already feeling emptier from all the dropouts. Fewer and fewer non-purebloods were showing up every day.

Once she got there, she filtered into the dungeon classroom with everyone else. Most of the Slytherins were already there. Of course none of them were missing. Their house had become the darling of Umbridge's new administration. Hermione met their glares, and was just starting to take her seat when Snape's cold low voice silenced the mummer of chatter throughout the room.

"Miss Granger, please come here to assist with a demonstration"

Hermione froze and looked up toward the front of the room. The professor didn't even seem to be looking at her. Instead his dark narrowed eyes appeared to be focused menacingly on Harry beside her. The young witch swallowed nervously, it felt like her mouth had gone dry. Her mind raced as she stood back up and started towards the front of the room. Regardless of the professor's focus, the rest of the class was now staring at her. The Slytherin half of the room noticeably stirred with excitement. Only Snape's intimidating force of personality was keeping them silent.

As she stepped up to his desk the dark-haired man continued, "Now, the new... administration... believes I should interrupt my carefully planned lesson schedule to come up with some sort of potion for defending against muggles, or half-breeds, or other... undesirables..." He paused briefly before dryly continuing to drawl "However... I believe that would be a waste of my time". 

Hermione allowed herself take a breath. Her tensed up muscles started to relax at his words. But when she glanced up from the floor, the look on his face chilled the small brunette to the bone. Snape was pointedly looking passed her. He was staring across the room towards where she knew Harry and Ron were sitting. And his eyes were filled with what could only be hatred.

"Instead... I will demonstrate for you a simple charm which I have found to be quite effective...". 

The final words came out almost as a hiss, and Hermione was too slow to react. By the time she saw Snape's wand, the unfortunate girl already felt her feet being pulled out from under her. Hermione let out a sharp gasp of surprise. In an instant, the young witch was hanging upside-down in front of the class. 

Before she could even realize what was happening, her robes fell down around her head and her own wand slid free to clatter on the stone floor beneath her. Her pleated skirt quickly flared around her waist, and Hermione's vision was plunged into darkness by her own outer robes. Behind her, the entire class saw white cotton fabric with pink trim and printed with little pink hearts. Hugging her skin were a pair of tight and slightly faded undies that her mother had gotten from some cheap muggle department store.

Hermione had never been one of the most attractive girls in their year. Even after she got her teeth fixed, her unruly brown hair was always a bushy mess. She was short, with a skinny waifish body, and she usually wore loose clothes to hide her lack of curves. Unlike many other girls, the bookish teen had never shortened her skirt or left out pieces of her uniform to get attention.

But of course that only made it even more hilarious for her classmates to see her hanging from her feet, her bare legs in the air while those childish looking muggle knickers were flashed to the whole room. And it made it even more embarrassing for the panicked teenage girl as she quickly realized what was happening and started desperately fighting her robes in order to push her skirt up over her bottom. 

Even after just a glance, the laughter echoed around dungeon. And it only increased after several loud whistles came from the Slytherin side of the room. Even without being able to see the class, she could tell that it wasn't just the Slytherins laughing. 

For his part Snape merely talked over Hermione's muffled stammering, continuing on with his 'lesson' with a sneer in his voice.

"Miss Granger, if you could please resist the urge to always show yourself off in front of the class... As you can all see, this charm can quickly incapacitate an opponent, often disarming them in the process. If they still pose a threat, they can be easily disoriented..."

Moving his wand as if he were moving the point from which she hung, the professor sent the helpless girl into a slowly spinning swing, swaying back and forth in front of his desk. Hermione just squealed helplessly. The motion was making her dizzy, and it made it even harder for the flailing teenager to keep her skirt covering her underwear.

Then, suddenly and without warning, Hermione was falling. With a frightened yelp, she roughly hit the stone floor in a pile of her own tangled robes. 

Above her, she heard the professor's cold voice echoing through the suddenly silent classroom, "You will both sit down right now, or you will have detention with the headmistress".

By the time Hermione managed to extract her head from her robes, she saw Harry and Ron hesitantly lowering their wands. Both of them were looking at her with worried expressions. But upon seeing the horrified look on her face staring up at them, the pair slowly sat down. Meanwhile, Snape continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Now then, Miss Granger take your seat, we will continue on from our previous discussion of invigoration draughts..."

The rest of the lesson went as normally as could be expected. Aside from some snickering and rude looks. Though neither was unexpected anymore during a class with the Slytherins. More upsetting was the quiet giggling and whispers from her roommates at the table behind her. She couldn't hear what Lavender and Parvati were saying, but imagining her own housemates laughing at her was making the mortified girl's face redden even more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't be idiots! The two of you cannot risk getting in trouble for me!"

"Well, we're not just going to sit there and...", Ron started to interject before Hermione immediately cut him off.

"Yes, that is exactly what you are going to do. You will sit there and _shut_.. _up_. I _know_ that every day it's getting more dangerous, but it's my choice to stay". Then she wheeled on Harry who looked like he was about to try to get a word in, "And don't either of you try to talk me into leaving again, it's not happening".

Harry finally blurted out "It's my fault Snape was mad in the first place, he only did that to..", but the young witch shot him down again, 

"To get to you? To get you to _do_ something? Do you think that would have been a smart move? With Umbridge in charge? Did it look like _he_ was thinking clearly?"

The young brunette took a deep breath. Her face was still pink from embarrassment. They'd only just gotten free of the crowd leaving Potions class. Her hair was even more of a mess than usual after getting swung around upside-down. And she knew that both of them had probably seen her underwear, along with the rest of the room.

Trying to take a calmer tone, Hermione made an effort to explain, "Look.. even with Dumbledore on the outside, Hogwarts is still the safest place to be. You Know Who is out there... He'll be looking for Harry. For all of us. But here at the school... Don't you get it? You're both _pureblood_.. The Ministry won't come down on you unless you cause trouble for them". She shifted into a somewhat more venomous whisper as she continued, "Or if you do something stupid like _pulling your wand on a teacher_ ".

Spinning away from both of them, Hermione called back "Stop treating me like I need to be rescued, I'll take care of myself". Then she hurried off. As soon as Hermione made it out of their sight, the poor girl ran all the way back to her dormitory. It was the one place where she could cry for the next few hours without either of them finding out just how badly being humiliated like that had shaken her up.

  


* * *

  


Much later, Hermione groggily rolled over on her curtained off bed. She'd skipped lunch, and her afternoon class. That was something the incredibly studious girl would have normally never done. But the traumatized teenager hadn't wanted anyone to see her crying. Now there were voices in the dormitory, the other girls back from dinner. It must already be late.

"Where do you think she's gotten off to? Shacking up with some boy?"

"Oh come off it Lavender, who even would? With miss know-it-all? And did you see those knickers? She's practically like a first year under her robes..."

There was a giggle before Lavender responded, "oh my gawd, totally, but we all _have_ heard the rumors".

Parvati mused aloud, "I suppose she does spend a lot of time with those boys. Plus all the times she runs off 'to the library'"

"I know right? I've totally seen her sneaking into the boys' dormitory at night, I bet they've all had a ride. Plus it's not like the little muggle got Krum to hook up with her based on her looks"

That last bit got both of them giggling. Hidden behind the curtains of her bed Hermione just listened, silently horrified. Even if they weren't close, she'd thought she was at least on friendly terms with the other girls. She wanted to scream at them, but instead she meekly buried her head in her pillow. Covering her ears with it to block out the sound of her gossiping roommates.

  


* * *

  


The next morning, Hermione quietly waited for the other girls in her dorm to leave before she crawled out of bed and went to take a shower. Then she got dressed in one of her uniforms and headed down to breakfast.

Hermione had gotten used to using the less known routes and passages throughout the castle. It had allowed her to avoid most of the other students on her way to and from classes. After all, the halls had become the most dangerous place in the castle for a muggleborn. The frequency of assaults was increasing, and she'd already seen that teachers patrolling the corridors were happy to turn a blind eye to spells aimed at a 'mudblood'.

"Hey there Granger"

The short brunette was suddenly pulled from her thoughts. She froze in place. Her eyes darted around, finally landing on the familiar figure of Draco Malfoy as the boy stepped out from a statue in front of her. Damn. Hermione started to back away, nearly bumping into Crabbe and Goyle. This was an ambush. She was still so worked up over yesterday that she'd gotten distracted and hadn't been paying enough attention to notice the danger. 

Luckily she heard their feet shuffling behind her, and was quick enough to avoid walking into their arms. But now she was trapped between the three.

Draco took a few steps towards the wary young witch. He had his chest puffed out, showing off that shiny Inquisitorial badge he always wore now.

"I wouldn't suggest fighting. We'll make this hurt much more. I think we'll start off with a mandatory strip search, just to make sure you mud-whores aren't sneaking around the castle without any underwear".

The greasy-haired boy drew his wand without warning, and Hermione quickly felt her feet starting to pull out from under her. But Malfoy wasn't as fast as Snape. Adrenaline was already racing through her body. Even as she lost her footing, Hermione was already muttering the counter-curse. 

She came down in an undignified roll and stumbled back to her feet. Draco was caught off guard, still turning to face her when the disarming spell sent his wand spinning down the narrow corridor. 

Then she felt the weight of a thick meaty hand grabbing her shoulder. Purely on instinct, Hermione blindly fired a stupifying spell behind her. The desperate girl slipped free of her own outer robes, leaving them caught in Crabbe's hand as the large boy toppled backwards. But the witch was already moving.

Her heart was pounding. This wasn't the first time she'd been attacked in the halls, but it _was_ the closest she'd come to being captured.

The short girl ran into Draco with enough momentum for her outstretched hands to push the already off-balance Slytherin to the floor. As he fell, a hex fired just over her shoulder and ricocheted down the hall. Moments later, a second spell sent her skidding onto the floor. But Hermione managed to keep her grip on her wand, and she quickly freed her magically bound legs. Before they could hit her again, she rolled through a nearby tapestry that covered the entrance to another corridor. Scampering to her feet, the girl ran away as fast as her legs would carry her. Behind her she could hear Malfoy yelling, "Dont just stand there! Get her!".

Surprisingly though, Hermione made it down to the Great Hall without further incident. She didn't tell Harry or Ron about what had happened. It would only worry them more. And she was already having a hard enough time convincing them to look out for themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

The first class of the day went by in a rush. Hermione didn't even bother to take notes in History of Magic. What was the point when she knew most of it wasn't true? Just more hateful rhetoric about muggles. But it was depressing to see the Ravenclaws, and even some of her fellow Gryffindors, listening with interest.

After lunch they were going to have their first class with the new Defense teacher. Hermione was already dreading it after that detention with Professor Buckthorn. She found everything about the racist old man deeply upsetting. And of course to top it off, it was another class with the Slytherins as well.

On her way to class, Hermione headed back to Gryffindor tower to replace the outer robe that she'd lost during the fight with Draco and his friends. By the time she arrived at Professor Buckthorn's classroom, most of the other students were already there. There wasn't much mixing between the two rival houses. Both groups each tended to keep towards their own side of the room.

Separated from her friends, Hermione ended up finding a seat near the middle. It was the only part of the room where there were still open desks. Just as the class began, Malfoy and his two oversized minions finally arrived. They must have been looking for her out in the halls again. That was a somewhat scary thought. She would have to be extra vigilant.

The desks ahead and behind her were already occupied, but the three boys took seats just across the aisle from her. They were hemming her in. She could feel Draco furiously staring at the back of her head across the space between the rows of desks.

  


* * *

  


"...and that is where the advantage lies. Halfbloods, even muggles, may be able to study spells and do tricks with a wand, but using and defending against truly powerful magic relies on the willpower of a real wizard. Whatever willpower a mudblood does possess is constantly exhausted just to conceal or suppress their primitive base impulses. A pureblooded wizard, even untrained, has far greater potential..."

Hermione was grinding her teeth as she listened to the disgustingly racist professor continuing his rambling diatribe about the 'mental and moral inferiority of mudbloods'. He'd been going on like this for half the class already, and she could practically feel the smugness radiating from the Slytherins as they listened intently. At least Harry and Ron had taken to heart her lecture about staying out of trouble. But this was killing her. She'd already had to listen to the old man insulting her while she cleaned his office. She couldn't take it anymore. What was he going to do? Give her another miserable detention?

Seeing red, the bushy-haired brunette angrily pushed her chair back and stood up without even raising her hand.

"Excuse me _sir_ , but that is all a bunch of utter nonsense..."

The room grew silent, heads turning to look at her. The older man's face twisted into a sick grin, which made her stomach twist anxiously. He was sure to come up with an even worse detention for her. She would probably regret this. But right now it felt worth it. Just for anyone to speak up and say something.

Buckthorn's voice replied like honeyed poison, "Miss Granger... Perhaps if you have so much to say, you would like to be more directly involved in the lesson?"

The robed man stalked forward towards the front row, piercing eyes scanning the room. He muttered to himself, "Hmmm... Weasley, yes... some untrustworthy blood traitors, yet still a pure line...". Buckthorn's wand came free of his sleeve as he continued, "You will stand on your desk", then he whispered a curse under his breath.

At the front of the room, Ron went rigid. Then he very stiffly began to stand. The boy was fighting it. He obviously didn't want any part of whatever Buckthorn wanted, but Ron hadn't caught on to what the ploy actually was. After a few moments of fighting his own muscles, he tripped himself up and collapsed with a gasp.

The class watched with rapt attention as the old man spoke again, "Not very disciplined of course, but as good as could be expected. Take your seat. Now then..."

Buckthorn started to turn towards the muggleborn girl in the middle of the room. The professor was already whispering under his breath, but this time it was something very different.

Of course only he knew how weak that minor hex he used on Ron actually was. Having the boy overcome it in front of the class had been the point from the start. Just another element of this demonstration. Just like his acting, pretending as if he were doing this spontaneously on a whim. As if he hadn't been setting up that loud-mouthed little mudblood from the start.

Nobody else would notice the glyphs that briefly glowed all across young Miss Granger's skin. The layers of dark ritualistic curses, which he had painstakingly cast over her for hours while she'd crawled on her knees to scrub his floor like a servant. It was almost funny, how he'd had to make up excuses to force the girl to redo work when she'd nearly completed the task before he could seal the ritual to her. Nearly ruined the whole plan.

As the man turned on her, Hermione had instinctively reached for her wand and quickly drawn it in a defensive posture. But there was nothing for her to block or resist. The curse was already invisibly written all across her flesh, just waiting to be triggered...

Before she could do anything else, every muscle in her body seemed to freeze in place. The small brunette stood there with her wand drawn, her eyes widening. She couldn't move. She couldn't talk either. She could focus on what she wanted to do, but her body wasn't responding.

Not appearing to be in any hurry, Professor Buckthorn casually paced in front of the class, looking back over the heads of the other students towards the paralyzed girl. He gave his wand a dismissive flick, and Hermione felt her body shift into a more relaxed posture. She had no control. Her muscles just moved, her wand hand lowering to her side and her head bowing slightly towards the floor.

His voice carried across the room to his helpless prey, "Now then Miss Granger, I don't believe it is advisable for a reckless mudblood like yourself to be carrying around such a dangerous toy. And with you being so prone to emotional outbursts as well. You might hurt yourself, or another classmate. Don't you agree?"

Unable to speak. Unable to move. Hermione could only watch in a state of absolute horror as her own hands lifted up in front of her. The entire class watched, glued to their seats, while Hermione Granger grasped her vinewood wand with both hands and slowly started to break it in half. There were some sparks and a puff of smoke, then the two dead pieces of carved wood dropped from her hands and clattered to the floor.

Professor Buckthorn broke the silence, raising his voice, "Mr. Weasley, if you so much as remove that wand from your robes I will have both you _and_ Miss Granger expelled immediately. I believe I told you to return to your seat. The same goes for you Mr. Potter. As well as anyone else weak-willed enough to be seduced by the mudblood..."

He paused, turning his head back towards Hermione before continuing on, "And of course you do not wish any harm to come to your friends either, do you Miss Granger?".

With soft gasp, Hermione realized that she temporarily had control of her mouth again. The man had just taken her wand from her. Destroyed it with her own hands. Hermione felt broken inside. She wanted to cry. Her breathing was shaky. But she still couldn't move the rest of her body. The teenage girl's voice cracked from stress as she faintly responded "N..no.. please.. don't try to stop him... I..I knew I'd get in trouble".

Buckthorn's cruel smile only widened, "Excellent Miss Granger. Now then, up on your desk like Mr. Weasley tried to do, tick tock. We all know you're just _dying_ for the attention". 

Before the man had even finished speaking, the small skinny brunette was already climbing forward onto her desk. Her body was moving of it's own accord. She used her chair to get up with her knees first, then pushed herself into a standing position. Her seat was roughly in the middle of the room, and Hermione could feel eyes on her now from all directions as she stood over them. But she couldn't even move her head to look around.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now then". Professor Buckthorn's voice mostly silenced any muttering. He settled himself at the front of the room, the old man leaning back against his desk. Much of the class turned to look at him, as the professor gave every sign of continuing his lecture.

"As I was saying, before being so rudely interrupted... While the mudbloods in general tend to be erratic and violent. Mudblood girls in particular _desire_ to be dominated. And you can always pick them out from their _attention seeking_ behavior. They can disguise it, but they can't turn it off. No matter how much they attempt to fight back against their very nature. Thus if the spell is applied properly, there is no resistance. I am merely sapping her willpower, allowing her to give in to what _she_ wants..."

He gestured with his hand towards Hermione, and the sound of chairs turning filled the room as students looked back at the mortified girl. While the professor had been speaking, she'd slipped out of her robes and dropped them to the floor beside her desk. Now she stood in her school uniform, her body slowly moving as if dancing to music only she could hear. 

There were some surprised sounds from around the room. Everyone was watching now while her fingers began to casually unbutton the front of her cardigan, and then to slip it off. Hermione could do nothing. She couldn't cry out, she couldn't stop her hands, no matter how hard she fought.

Truthfully, Buckthorn had another reason for keeping the class focused on Hermione. He was having to put quite a bit more energy into maintaining the spell than he'd expected. It was difficult to hide the strain it was putting on him. With all the preperation and careful layering of the curse, it should have taken much longer for him to feel any resistance from her at all. But he had no intention of letting the class discover that. Even if some of her own house were likely to suspect foul play, the cruel man was still committed to maintaining this deception that he was merely using a simple hex to remove her inhibitions.

In front of all the Gryffindors and Slytherins of her year, Hermione's skinny body moved in a sinuous strip tease atop her desk. Her hands teasingly played with her skirt before beginning to undo her blouse instead. Someone whistled behind her. Hermione felt blood rushing to her face, but she was helpless to stop the curse. She could feel the buttons in her fingers. She wanted to scream. But instead, her face twisted into a cute sexy smile as she pulled off her Gryffindor tie and let her top hang open. Then her hands slowly pulled her white blouse back, hooking it over her shoulders.

There were shocked gasps, then more catcalls. The brunette's small and still somewhat underdeveloped chest was completely exposed as she turned to display herself for the class. Her tiny pink nipples poked out, despite the terrified girl being as far from aroused as conceivably possible. Hermione wasn't wearing a bra. Wait... no... but she had been...

Her eyes widened as she saw Professor Buckthorn at the front of the class putting the pink bralette she'd been wearing into his pocket while everyone else in the room was busy staring at her. Then... just to taunt her... the cruel old man teasingly pulled out a matching pair of pink cotton panties.

The horrifying realization that her underwear had been vanished rushed through her mind and sent the poor girl into a state of utter panic. But Hermione was completely helpless. Her hands were already playing with her pleated skirt. The short teenage girl was just dancing and smiling as she slowly hiked the fabric up higher and higher.

The students closest to her would notice first. But before they could get over their surprise, Hermione lifted the front of her skirt to let everyone see her bare teenage slit. There was laughter and more whistling. Her friends could only look on in confused horror. Why wasn't Hermione wearing any underwear?! As the uproar continued, the bewitched girl lifted the back of her skirt and started to playfully wiggle her naked little bottom to the imaginary music.

"That is quite enough, Miss Granger! Get down this instant... That will be 10 points from Gryffindor for your whorish behavior... Another 20 for your flagrant violation of the dress code"

The professor's raised voice cut through the noise, which quickly subsided to snickering and whispers. After a few seconds, the girl's body stopped dancing and quietly crawled down off her desk. He was still trying to hide the fact that he was controlling her body like a puppet. Pretending to be as shocked as everyone else that the girl hadn't been wearing a bra or panties, even while her vanished underclothes were hidden in a pocket of his robes.

But her desperate resistance, flailing wildly inside her head, was slowly breaking through the glyphs of dark magic sealed to her body. To Hermione it would feel like she wasn't making any progress at all. But Buckthorn was starting to sweat. She didn't even have a wand! If she could get free on her own and expose what he'd done... No, he had to break her spirit somehow.


End file.
